the beginning of the last elementals
by Hobo204105
Summary: What happens when the last unknown elements shadow hunter is greeted with the main group of the birth of the children of the famous original group and teaches him who he really is. Why does he have wing but is a shadowhunter. What is heavens fire? Why are his vains red why does he get his memory back slowly.
1. prologue

One lonely night I was in trouble as I saw a group of people most ignored. I thought that they were not to be messed with. But with weird symbols on them the exact same on me I was ignored to so what was I? I approuched them and was greeted with a "who are you? Haven't seen you before." When he said this he actually acknowledged me. "Umm Timothy nightstrike. Why does everyone just ignore me?" "Well come with us and we'll explain everything you need to know like why you have those symbols on you. But what I want to know is why your vains are red instead of blue?" When he said this I knew automatically what he was talking about. "Well I have these wierd powers I can't get rid of but you learn how to avoid things." As they looked in awe I got worried. What were they concerned about? Why did they say notging? Why- "You know he might have heavens fire." "Heavens fire whats that?" When I asked them they responded with "You need to come with us now or do you know what you even are?" "No I really have no clue. but when something tries to gight me everything is a in like slow motion and I have wings" "You are what they call a shadow hunter."

**A.N****Look I do books I read this is the first book I read in such a long time. I started the series in the 6th grade and last I read a book from cover to cover was in the 3rd grade so this book caught my attention just because how popular it was in my school. Now if you have any OC's you want me to add then I will ad them but you have to tell me or else I can't. Also this is in the current time period with William the son of Jace and****the description is.**

**Name**

**what color hair**

**What is the usual outfit**

**What is their main weapon**

**what is their hobby.**


	2. Chapter one

When I heard this I was in disbelief. No way he can't be one of them. Of course he learned about the nephilim and how they go about but no way did I really find one or a group at that. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to do something like ask questions." "Oh sorry sir I didn't catch your name." "Well my name is will-" "His name is William honordale and to think my son found a warlick like this is interesting. Whats your name boy." A big man walked in the room with someone else a redhead I would say. "Jace no need to be so rude to him and he is not a warlock Mangus can tell us that. Look he has runes on him but wings that are red?" "Why is it hot in here I swear the hallway was much more cold than in here." "Oh I was told on my way here my wings give off a radiant of heat." Thats when I stoped stone cold. He looked at me like did something wrong but also concerned like I was sick or something. "Why don't we have a chat outside young man." "Umm it's Timothy." "Right now lets go _now"_ that what's scarred me was the tone he used was one not to say anything.

"Boy I think you might have something like heavens fire, and if you do then I know what your going through. Now whats your age?" "Around 7 I think maybe 8." "So around the same age as Will. Ok Timothy who are your parents and where are they? They must be worried right." "No my family never cared about me all they care about is money thats it." "TIMOTHY PLEASE COME BACK." As I turn my head it's my mother saw Jace and stoped dead in her tracks. "Well then Maria you wanted to settle down and quit and you damn well know that your children have a choice of whether they want to join or if they don't. It's up to him now to chose and from what I heard is that you don't care about him why should you now." "Because he is my son and he can't make that decision yet I won't let him." "Then maybe the Clave would like to have a word with that statement." "The Clave they can't do anything anymore to me because I quit." "But they can have authorities take him away although it might be tough to explain how a kid with a rag for a shirt could be raised by a great mother who has designer clothes on so maybe you have a chance but I doubt it." "Why you BASTERED!" I heard what was soon to be taken to jail for not only disregarding your child but also child abuse from what the judge said. My mom and dad the only people who saw me acted like I wasn't worth wasting money on. But now I have Jace, Clarry, and Will to have help me but without any of my stuff what was a toy and a thin blanket. But the first day after the visit to the court room they took me shopping and let me get some new clothes and a blanket that was really fluffy. "Why did you do what you did." I asked Clarry "Well because we've talked and decided to take you in." At that last three words was enough to let me know my life was going to change for the better.

**A.N**

**look this is my first shadowhunters story so don't judge to harshly and let me do what I do. If you have any suggestions such as a OC then I will put it in for my OC is.**

**Name: Timothy nightstrike**.

**Usual outfit: A blue hood with a zipper and charcoal grey sleaves.**

**Weapon: A sickle blade at the top facing left and another one on the bottom facing right on a cast iron steel blade.**

**Hobby: Running around the block. Training with Jace. (the only person who can keep up.****)**

**Hair color: is a deep purple fading to blue at the tips.**


End file.
